It Started with a Kiss
by Alexriolover95
Summary: As Jewel passes away due to an unfortunate reason, Blu is left without someone to love as he once did with Jewel, however he may very well find someone to love, but someone he least expected to share romantic feelings with... Roberto.
1. Out of the Blue

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So if you remember, I did talk about wanting to do a short story (Around 6 to 8 chapters probably) in which Jewel passed away and left Blu as well as her kids for good and then Blu and Roberto fell in love with each other and became mates. And I thought… Why not, lets do it!**

**Now before we get into the story, a few things first…**

**I would only have Blu and Roberto together if Jewel did indeed pass away due to some reason.**

**This story will also use a slightly different series of events from The Scarlet Side, Choices, and Amazonian Life, mostly in part because it has been awhile since I used my main OC, Alex, who is of course me!**

**This story will also be in first person, rather than third person, because I want to make more first person stories.**

**And lastly for now… Once again, even thought I myself am not gay, I am very supportive of the LGBTQ community and I will not tolerate any hatred, death threats, etc… towards this community, your review will be removed and if that's not possible you will be blocked and will not be unblocked no matter what!**

**And now before we get to the actual chapter… Today's question!**

**What have you thought of the return of The Clone Wars and the two episodes shown so far?**

**Me: (Spoiler alert!) It was a very strong return to the series, I love The Bad Batch, Wrecker being my favorite along the four members. And we also get some more character development for Rex, which is very interesting because out of all the Clones, I have never thought we would learn more about him, such things like he kept something from Anakin or the fact that Rex knows about Anakin and Padme's relationship. And well seeing Echo still alive and in his state… Oh boy… What has happened to him…**

**And now to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Out of the Blue

* * *

(Blu's POV)

It was another peaceful night in the Amazon rainforest, cool and quiet, with the stars shining above, blanketing the black sky as little white dots. I was currently at the edge of the hollow where I lived, standing there and staring upwards as I sighed from time to time. I was so engaged in looking at the stars that I didn't notice someone coming up to me from behind, that is until I felt two wings wrap around me from the back as the bird showed its head at my side.

"Can't sleep Blu?" The bird asked me, smiling.

"Oh sorry Roberto…" I apologized. "I was just thinking about her… I really wonder if she's up there… Watching us."

"I would like to believe she is, no one is truly ever gone Blu." Roberto reassured me. "And I miss her too, but we have each other, right?"

"Right Roberto, I love you." I managed a smile now as I gave my second mate a loving kiss on his beak.

"Love you too Blu." Roberto told me after we broke the kiss.

As we both decided to stay where we were for a little bit, not wanting to go back to sleep just yet, I thought about that very sad day years ago…

**Years ago…**

I couldn't believe it… My loving beauty, the one I promised to love and take care of, was gone… Jewel was gone, leaving behind family and friends forever, well at least she'll be reunited with her mother wherever life takes her next. Over the past couple of weeks, Jewel caught an incurable illness and slowly fell to the sickness eating away at her body, trying very hard to battle through it and not give up, but well she lost in the end. Jewel was always a fighter and she was until the end, but well I always thought she would win, just like every other time, but I guess that turned out to be false hope.

I was in fact there at Jewel's last moments, feeling her limp wing with mine as she coughed violently, her beautiful face devoid of any life left as she even found it hard to smile to try to comfort me in her dying moments. I desperately tried to tell her to hang on, that it was going to be okay, that she would make it, but I knew I was lying to myself as Jewel simply told me that she knew she would be gone very soon, her last words being…

"I love you Blu."

As Jewel passed away, Eduardo, who was of course just as much destroyed as the rest of Jewel's family and friends, led the funeral ceremony by the river, to give his daughter a proper end, like he had to do before with his mate and Jewel's mother. Jewel was put onto a bed of flowers and covered with more flowers, as it was held in place for the ceremony before sending it downstream.

"Today is a very sad day for us all…" Eduardo began as I stood up front, Bia, Carla, and Tiago underneath my wings as of course they couldn't believe they lost their mother. "My beloved daughter, my only child, my precious Jewel, is gone… She lived a very long and happy life, from the tiny chick I once knew to a very mature grownup mate and mother and I am proud to have called her my daughter. I always thought that she would have to bury me in the future, never have I thought I would be the one sending her off, hopefully back with her mother."

Eduardo then turned around to look at his daughter's body, all still and lifeless as he put a wing on the flowers covering Jewel's body.

"Goodbye my daughter, I will always love you as a father to his child." Eduardo saying his final words to her as he turned once more towards everyone else gathered. "Now if anyone would like to come on up and say their last words, please do so before we let her go."

And well those who wanted came on up, including Bia, Carla, and Tiago, but I couldn't bring myself to, it was hard enough already. As those who wanted to say something finished, Eduardo nodded and well Jewel's flower bed was let go and the current of the river carried her down slowly, everyone staying until the flower bed was no longer visible. As I was getting ready to fly on back by myself, Bia, Carla, and Tiago were going to stay with their boy or girlfriends, needing some time with them, which I gave them, plus I really did need some alone time right now.

However before I could, a red wing grabbed me, turning my face to see it was my adoptive Scarlet macaw brother, Alex, the one I grew up back Minnesota with Linda.

"Hey Blu, why didn't you say anything?" Alex asked me, confused as he must have thought I would be the first to go up.

"Alex, it's just too painful already… And to be honest I just don't know what to say… Her death was too early and sudden…" I answered. "It's better this way, trust me."

"If you say so brother…" Alex replied. "We're all going to miss her…"

"Yes, we will…" I sighed. "Anyway, I'm going back to my hollow, I think I need some time by myself to think."

"You sure you don't want me to be with you?" Alex asked, showing his brotherly concern for me. "My family and friends don't need me, you do."

"It's okay Alex, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I tried to lie as Alex looked like he wasn't buying it, but he let me off the hook, not wanting to argue with me any further.

"Okay Blu, just promise me you'll not do something crazy." Alex said as I chuckled.

"I promise, love you brother." I smiled a little.

"Love me you too brother, see you when you feel better." Alex told me as he pulled me into a hug, letting it go after a few seconds before he went back to the Scarlet macaw tribe.

Meanwhile I flew back to the Blue macaw tribe and to the hollow where I lived and as I came inside the darkly lit area, I felt just as cold and empty as the inside was, no loving mate to greet me, hug and then kiss me on the beak. Sighing I decided to stand on the hollow edge for awhile, to think about everything and what the future meant for me. I closed my eyes and lowered my head as after a minute passed, I heard the flapping of wings, thinking at first it was Alex or one of my kids, but when I opened my eyes I was greeted by someone I didn't quite expect.

"Roberto?" I said as he hovered in front of me.

"I heard you wanted to be alone, but I thought you could use a friend right now…" Roberto told me as he looked like he hesitated in saying this, looking right at my eyes. "I can see you don't want anyone at the moment, so I'll just go…" And Roberto started to turn to leave, but I stopped him.

"No actually I could use some company now, if you don't mind." I changed my mind as Roberto turned back around and stood besides me, not speaking, just staying quiet as I spoke. "You know I always thought Jewel would live until we were both ready to go, I never imagined that she would have to go herself before I had any chance of joining her…"

"Yeah, I miss her too Blu…" Roberto added. "JuJu was one of the best girls I knew growing up."

"I just don't know what to do without her now… She's my life… My love…" I started to cry, closing my eyes as tears fell out. "I…"

I couldn't continue as I felt something press up against my beak, it was well warm and comforting, it was almost as if…

"Roberto?" I thought as I opened my eyes to see Roberto… Kissing me… Right on my beak…"

It was a few good seconds until Roberto broke it and since his eyes were closed he couldn't see my reaction and when he opened them… His expression quickly changed from being in a dream state to utter panic as he didn't say anything, just flew off as fast as he could away from me.

I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't as I still had Roberto's feeling on my beak, putting my wing to my beak I felt the warmness still as I was left very confused as Roberto disappeared from view. Out of the blue, Roberto… Jewel's best childhood friend and well became my friend as well… Gave me something only Jewel has ever done before… A loving, passionate kiss on the beak.

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it off on there!**

**So yeah… That was out of the blue! And now you may be wondering why Roberto would do this? Well you're going to have to wait for the next chapter!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	2. Taking a Risk

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Here with the next chapter of this story and I got to say I didn't expect all of the positive responses I got, I knew I was taking a risk with this story and in fact did expect a few negative comments, but I'm happy I didn't.**

**And also thank you to RIO2lover100 and Nightfly123 for the favs and follows!**

**Anyway, before we move on to the next chapter, lets get to today's question, which again, just like the last one contains spoilers!**

**So today's question is…**

**What did you think of the third episode of the final Clone Wars episodes?**

**Me: (Spoiler alert!) It was more action heavy than story heavy compared to the first two episodes, but pretty good still, however having the natives to choose a side in a war is kinda of predictable and starting to become overused in Star Wars. Wrecker is still my most favorite of The Bad Batch, the way he just tosses up his squad mates and Rex to the air vent was funny. And Echo is getting back to his old self, cracking jokes and even joining the fight already.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Taking a Risk

* * *

(Roberto's POV)

With Jewel being let go, to flow free down the river, I turned my gaze onto Blu, who was with his adoptive brother, Alex, the two talking before I saw Blu leave, alone with no one. And well here was my chance to finally admit something to Blu…

Over the years I grown rather fond of Blu, in more ways than one, I remember I didn't like him at all when I first met him, even thought of taking Jewel away from him sometimes. However even thought Blu was sometimes clumsy, he can be quite tough when he needs to be, the first time being when he saved me for being bulldozed and then slapping me out of my panicked state. There was just something about Blu that I couldn't keep my mind off of, he was caring, kind, brave, no wonder why Jewel fell for him, he was everything I wasn't.

And well I must admit, even thought I am very much a ladies' man, I wondered how it would feel to fall in love with another dude, how different would it be from loving a girl. And well again, Blu was just a perfect guy, I could think of only a few flaws he has and even than his strengths overshadow his weaknesses.

So after finding some courage, I followed after Blu, thinking of where he could be and well found him right away at the hollow where he and his family lived, it was also the old hollow I made and gave to Blu and his family when they first came here. I found Blu standing on the hollow edge, with his head lowered and looking downward, so he didn't see me. However as I was just a couple feet from him, he lifted up his head and had a face of surprise.

"Roberto?" Blu asked.

"I heard you wanted to be alone, but I thought you could use a friend right now…" I said as I looked at Blu's eyes, his hazel colored eyes I might add, and hoping that maybe Blu might say he wanted to be alone. ""I can see you don't want anyone at the moment, so I'll just go…"

"No actually I could use some company now, if you don't mind." Blu dashing my hopes that I could do this another day and save myself the awkwardness, but I couldn't as I came to Blu's side and stood next to him, keeping my wings against my body, staying silent as I felt it hard to keep myself from embracing Blu in the same way that Jewel does. "You know I always thought Jewel would live until we were both ready to go, I never imagined that she would have to go herself before I had any chance of joining her…" Blu spoke up.

"Yeah, I miss her too Blu…" I replied, as I felt my heart race a thousand miles an hour. "JuJu was one of the best girls I knew growing up."

"I just don't know what to do without her now… She's my life… My love…" Blu continued on as I saw the tears welling up in his eyes as I couldn't control myself anymore, it was nor or never. "I…" Blu started to say as I shut him up, my feelings taking control of me as I pressed my beak into Blu's in a deep kiss.

It was a very different feeling from kissing all the girls I went on dates with, it was more genuine, more warm, most likely because I actually felt something for Blu. Only as I came back to my senses did I release the kiss, feeling my beak leave the warm confines of Blu's as I took a good, quick second look at Blu's very confused face, not saying anything. I just took that chance and before Blu could get back to his senses himself I took off and flew away as fast as my wings could carry me.

"Roberto, you idiot!" I told myself repeatedly as I couldn't believe I not only kissed Blu, but I actually let myself allow it and well enjoyed it.

(Blu's POV)

Finally getting back to reality, shaking my head to clear it, I couldn't see Roberto anymore, having disappeared from view, it was like as if everything that just happened was a dream…

"Was it a dream?" I asked myself as I knew it couldn't be, it was all too real to have been so, I didn't know what to do right now other than go inside and maybe try to get some rest and sleep after a day like this.

Only as I laid down, of course not having the company of another, I couldn't fall asleep as I ended up just laying there, thinking a lot about that sudden kiss from Roberto and what it meant now. Keeping my eyes open, I saw the night go away with the sun rising up above the Amazon, the sunlight creeping into the hollow space until it reached my eyes. Getting up, feeling a little sore from tiredness and well the events from yesterday, I stretched and after some time decided to go talk to Alex first about what happened with Roberto.

Alex of course was the bird I knew the most, after all we grew up together in Minnesota since we were just tiny chicks and could tell each other anything, but well how he would react to this I have no idea. So coming out of the hollow, feeling the cool breeze brush up against my feathers I took off for the neighboring Scarlet macaw tribe.

Years ago, before I came to the Amazon with my family, the Blue and Scarlet tribes have closed their borders with each other, refusing to see one another, but well the two tribes coming together to defeat the loggers has done a great deal and since than the two tribes have worked out their differences and could interact and visit each other freely. And that held true as I crossed the border of the two tribes and was met by Scarlets who saw and recognized me. Flying through the area of the tribe I soon enough saw Alex, who was talking to a female Scarlet, who I recognized as Alex's older sister Liz.

Coming and landing down next to the two, Alex stopped his conversation with his sister as Alex turned his attention to me.

"Hey Blu, surprised to see you up and about already, something wrong?" Alex asked me.

"Well sort of… Do you mind if we talk in private?" I requested, my tone sounding serious enough that Alex didn't deny my request and didn't question me.

"Sure, Liz was going to head on out to our mother right after we finished anyway." Alex told me as he returned his attention at his sister. "We'll finish later?"

"Sure thing brother." Liz replied as she left, leaving Alex and I alone to talk.

"So what is it Blu?" Alex asked me.

"Well something happened right after I left the funeral and went back to my hollow…" I began to explain. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but Roberto came by and he… Kissed me… Right on the beak." I said as Alex was silent, having a look of pure surprise as I fully expected him to have.

"And?" Was all Alex could get out.

"Well, I actually enjoyed it… It felt warm, comforting…" I admitted. "Alex, I think I'm…

"Gay?" Alex finished for me.

"Yes, I never realized it until now, but well coming out like this is hard and if you don't approve of this, I understand." I sighed as I knew admitting this was tough for anyone, even me, luckily I did have Alex, who was very understandable.

"Blu, you're my brother and will always be so, and I love you like one until the end, if this makes you happy I'll support you no matter what." Alex confirmed. "And to be honest I have to admit, if we didn't become like brothers I feel like I could have fallen in love with you, you're the best bird I know and someone like you is so rare these days." Alex smiled.

"Thank you Alex, you're the best brother in the world." I smiled back as Alex opened his wings for a hug as I did so.

"I try and anytime Blu." Alex replied. "Love you brother."

"Love you too brother." I said as we broke the hug. "Well, I better let my kids and our friends know and I guess see Roberto and clear things up with him." I said my next steps as I flew off to hurry up and get this done.

"Good luck Blu!" Alex called out as I flew to let those I know about me coming out.

* * *

**And that's a wrap on this chapter!**

**Now you know Roberto's side of things and well Alex's response to Blu coming out as well!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	3. Avoidance

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**There's pretty much no updates to share at the moment, so lets just get to today's question!**

**What movies are you looking froward to seeing this year?**

**Me: The only movie that I'm looking froward to at the moment is the live action remake of Mulan, it's looking pretty awesome and I'm wondering how the story's going to be different from all the changes from the original animated version.**

**And before we get to the chapter, thank you to sovicarcg, Jaime64games, and Thebludemon for the favs and follows!**

**And now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Avoidance

* * *

(Roberto's POV)

The next day came, with me having had very little sleep, my eyes feeling very heavy and sore from all the emotions coming out. Flying to a nearby stream, I washed my face, the cool water calming down my nerves as I thought about avoiding Blu for the time being, needing some time to think clearly after my huge risk.

As I was by the stream, waking myself up, I heard the flapping of wings approaching me as I froze up, thinking Blu was along those coming towards me, but as I slowly turned around, I had a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey Roberto, what gives, you weren't on night patrol, you okay?" One of the birds in the group asked as he, along with some others, settled down next to the tired Blue macaw.

"Yeah… I'm okay Juan, sorry I just needed some rest after Juju's funeral, you know how important she was to me." I lied, thankful that my friends didn't know about me going to Blu.

"Well, next time let us know, we were starting to get worried about you." Another one of Roberto's friends, Diego, said.

"I will, I'll get back to patrolling this night, see you guys later." I promised loosely as my friends left and I was once again left alone with my own thoughts. "Okay, just got to avoid Blu and everyone who's close to him, shouldn't be too hard, right?" I chuckled nervously to myself.

Fully refreshed now, I went about my day as normal, but keeping a watch out for specific birds. And the beginning of the day went as much until, by the clay banks, I saw Blu up ahead, landing by a chubby adult female Blue macaw, Mimi, Jewel's auntie. Watching I saw Blu and Mimi talking to each other, of course I was too far away to even hear them, but by the looks on their faces, I knew they were talking about yesterday.

Their conversation soon enough ended, with Blu leaving, but not before he and Mimi shared a hug as I decided to go talk to Mimi myself. And of course she was surprised to see me.

"Roberto, Blu and I were just talking about you." Mimi explained as I landed down besides her.

"Did you and Blu talk about…" I began, not needing to finish as Mimi knew exactly what I was going to say.

"You kissing him last night?" Mimi stating. "Yes, he did. Why are you avoiding him?"

"Me? I'm not avoiding anyone, it's just…" I started, but Mimi saw right through my lies.

"Roberto, you have to admit it, you like Blu a lot and why wouldn't you?" Mimi questioned. "He told me he wants you two to meet and talk about this."

"I don't know if I can, I like Blu, a lot, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me, I don't know if I can go through that." I revealed.

"Well you don't know if you don't do it, you have to take that risk." Mimi advised.

Thinking about it, I decided it was best to listen as I thanked Mimi and well not go to Blu directly, but someone I knew I could talk to very easily as I searched for the bird, guessing where he would be as I eventually saw him, laying down against a tree trunk with a female Scarlet macaw snuggling up against him, with her eyes closed, most likely sleeping. I smiled as I imagined instead it was Blu and I, with me being the one to snuggle up against him.

"Hey Tiago, I see you're enjoying the day." I greeted the young teenage bird.

"Uncle Beto, surprised to see you." The teenager replied.

"I take it your dad told you." I guessed by Tiago's tone. "You don't hate me do you?"

"Of course not Uncle Beto, or well I should start calling you dad soon, but hey I'm happy for you and dad, I admit it's a little weird, but I wouldn't judge." Tiago reassured me.

"Thanks T-Bird, when you get the chance, do you mind telling your dad to meet me by the waterfall by the tribe's border." I requested.

"Sure, but not right now, I'm kind of…" Tiago's gaze turning to the Scarlet snuggled up closely to him, Lisa was her name, the little sister of Alex.

"I understand, take your time." I smiled as I left Tiago alone with his girlfriend. "Thanks again T-bird, see you later." I said as I left to get myself ready to talk to Blu, wondering if I'll regret this or not.

(Blu's POV)

Finishing up my day, having visited everyone I wanted to, I came back to the empty hollow, a little exhausted and ready to sleep, but well I couldn't as I saw Tiago, my son, fly towards me. Of course I told Tiago about my newfound state and just like everyone else, he was surprised, but well accepted it, he wanted me to be happy, especially after I lost Jewel.

"Hey son, what is it?" I asked. "I thought you were with Lisa."

"She went home after our day." Tiago answered. "Dad, Uncle Beto came by and he asked me to tell you he wants to see you, by the waterfall on the tribe's border."

"Really?" I raised an eye, not expecting Roberto to come around so soon after what happened last night. "Well alright, I'll go see him now, can't keep him waiting, thanks Tiago."

"You're welcome dad and good luck, I hope you two can resolve this." Tiago wished me as I flew off for the waterfall, the sun going down over the horizon and turning the sky a light orange as after some flying, I spotted the waterfall, the water and evening sun creating a rainbow of colors, very beautiful and relaxing, it would surely help the mood of this conversation.

Except…

"Roberto?" I thought as I couldn't see him anywhere near the waterfall as I landed down on the ground. "Where is he?" I asked to myself as I couldn't see him, thinking maybe he didn't come yet or waited and then left, too scared to see me.

I decided to look around as maybe he left something for me, maybe he wanted to talk somewhere more private, where no one could possibly see them. I didn't want to think the worst, but well those thought disappeared as I spotted message, written in the dirt on a large enough space, clearly from Roberto, which read…

Blu, I'm so sorry I couldn't see you, but I just can't. I think it's best we never see each other again, I can't control my feelings and well I simply can't be in the tribe anymore. Which is why I decided to leave the area and live alone out there, don't bother finding me, you wouldn't.

Roberto

"No… No…" I repeated. "This can't be happening…" I felt tears escape as I simply couldn't believe it, but it was right here.

However I wasn't going to give up, I already lost Jewel, I wasn't going to lose a very close friend, so I flew to go see Eduardo and hopefully he had a clue as to where Roberto has gone to…

Meanwhile, some distance away from the Blue macaw tribe…

(Roberto's POV)

Seeing the Blue macaw tribe from a distance, I took a good, long look at it, it was going to be the last I would see of my home before going to find a new one, hundreds of miles away, where none of my family and friends could find me.

"Farewell everyone, I'm sorry it had to be this way." I closed my eyes as tears fell out as I couldn't bear it anymore and turned around and flew away.

* * *

**And yeah, I'll end this chapter here!**

**Sorry that these chapters are getting shorter and shorter, wasn't sure how to extend this one! If some of you feel this chapter should be longer, let me know, but if you're okay with it, than I hope you enjoyed!**

**And hopefully the next chapter is a bit longer!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	4. Going Alone

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**As promised, here is the next chapter which you all have been waiting for! Hope it wasn't too long and as I stated before, I'm fine and healthy now and I hope all of you are and staying safe during these difficult times! Remember that the human race has suffered far worse in the past and managed to prevail and survive, if we can get through all those past events in history, we can get through this!**

**Now onto something more positive, which is today's question!**

**Today's question is, how did you enjoy the ending to The Bad Batch arc in The Clone Wars?**

**Me: (Spoiler alert!) It was great seeing how Echo managed to gain everyone's trust when some doubted his loyalty, after all he was held captive by the Separatists for some time, but well he was the key in turning the fight for Anaxes in the Republic's favor and the Bad Batch offered him a place in their squad, which he took. There were some funny parts like Mace Windu trying to make peace with the battle droids and the little competition between Crosshair and Wrecker. And well one last thing for now is Anakin's foreshadowing to the dark side, what with confronting Trench. (Which I still don't understand how he managed to survive, but hopefully this time he's dead for good!)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Going Alone

* * *

(Blu's POV)

"Absolutely not!" The voice of Eduardo said sternly as he spoke to me.

As soon as I saw and read Roberto's written message, I hurried and gathered up my family and friends to tell them about this development and well to tell and let them know that I intended to find Roberto… By myself…

"I agree with Eddie here Blu, very few of us have gone outside our tribes' borders and even than no one has gone out alone." Maria, the Scarlet macaw tribe leader as well as the mother of Alex, added. "Plus, you're a part of my family just as much as my own children here."

"Thank you Maria, but well that stayed true until Roberto did so yesterday, he's out there, alone and most likely hurt." I pointed out.

"Which is why you can't find him by yourself Blu and it's a big jungle out there, you don't even know which direction he flew in." Eduardo also pointed out, but well I just had this hunch about where Roberto could fly away to.

Eduardo and Maria have been doing most of the talking, Alex, his siblings, Mimi, and my own kids have been mostly quiet, trying very hard to take in all of this as it was a huge change of things. Roberto looking like he was in a good position, but well cracked and in his panicked state of mind decided to run away from his problems. I knew that staying here talking about this was a waste of time and the more I waited, the further Roberto would be from the tribe's borders, he already had such a head start ahead of me.

"Look, I understand your concerns, Eduardo, Maria, but this is between Roberto and I, I have to deal with this by myself if Roberto is to come back here in one piece." I stood my ground as I held firm to my mission and this was where Mimi decided to join in.

"I agree with Blu, he alone has to make things right with Roberto and I believe in Blu, I know my Jewel taught Blu a lot of things about the wild life and Blu has become stronger as a result." Mimi making a case in support for me and her encouragement made my own kids smile.

"Yeah dad is just as fast and agile as Uncle Beto." Tiago added in.

"And doesn't know when to quit." Carla agreed.

"And knows a lot more about the jungle than I even do." Bia raising another point.

"Thank you kids." I told my three young teenagers as I looked over to Alex and his siblings and well while Liz and Lisa were in agreement with Mimi and my kids, Alex still looked a little unsure and I understood why.

"Alex, you hold the final important decision and you were the first one I told about what happened that night, what do you think?" I asked my adoptive brother as he gave a sigh, closing his eyes for a couple seconds to really focus and think before reopening them.

"Blu, I trust and believe in you and understand why you need to go alone and while I am very worried about you out there and wish to go with you, I know I can't and I can't stop you no matter what, so I agree that you should go alone." Alex told me with some slight hesitation, but it wasn't enough that he was saying no.

"Thank you Alex." I told my brother as I turned back to Eduardo and Maria, who had to recognize their defeat in changing my mind.

"Fine, I will let you go out alone to find Roberto, Blu." Eduardo giving up.

"But if you are gone for too long, we're both going to send out search parties to look for the both of you." Maria making a compromise with me.

"Fair enough." I agreed with the compromise as with the final decision done, I went to go prepare for what would be a long flight and search by myself, out in the jungles that were going to be brand new to me.

As I finished, of course my family and friends were there to say goodbye and wish me luck in my endeavor, my kids all taking turns to give me hugs as they each gave me their confidence in me, which helped knowing they believed in me. And Mimi gave me the tightest hug thus far, squeezing me, but I dealt with it as she let me go, giving me back the ability to breathe as the last one to see me off was Alex. I knew it was tough for him not to go with me, we have been together for so long and barely left each other's side when we needed it.

"Just promise me you'll both come back." Alex sighed as he didn't really know what to say to me.

"I will brother, I always do." I smiled as I then hugged tight onto Alex.

"I hope you make things right with Roberto and figure out what the two of you need." Alex said as we held the hug, not responding, but Alex would know what I would say as we then let go of each other.

"Well here I go, I'll see you all with Roberto by my side in no time at all." I remained confident as I spread my wings and took to the skies to begin my long journey to find Roberto…

**Meanwhile, far from the Blue macaw tribe…**

(Roberto's POV)

It has been about a day since I left the tribe's borders and was very far from everyone else, but I was still close enough that search parties looking for me still had a chance to catch up if I slowed down or rested, so I decided to keep going all through the night as the sun began to drop down over the horizon. Flying during the night wasn't unusual for me, having flew out on plenty of night patrols around the tribe's borders, however of course I knew the area well and was with the company of others, here I was completely alone, in territory that was brand new.

"Okay, just imagine it's like back home Roberto, you can keep going." I told myself, finding every last bit of strength in me as the skies became darker and darker.

Deciding to fly lower, almost tree level, just in case I did need to rest or even if I felt tired and was starting to fall asleep during flight, falling down from such a height wouldn't hurt as much. However it was also more frightening as certainly other animals, especially predators who would be eager for a quick meal, could catch me more easily. As I did fly close to tree level, I heard the rustling of branches and either it was my mind playing tricks on me or it was real, something coming towards me.

"It's nothing Roberto, it's just the jungle trying to trick you." I told myself repeatedly, to keep my fear in check, but it was all in vain as out of nowhere a big predatory bird appeared in front of me, coming from below.

"Well, well… Look what we have here…" The bird, a very large hawk smiled evilly as I turned around to flee, only behind me were two more large hawks, licking their beaks in anticipation of what they would do. "Try not to fly away, it'll only make it more difficult for you and we prefer to kill and enjoy our meal quickly."

Only of course I didn't listen and well right away dived down, trying to escape from these hungry hawks as they chased after me, of course flying down lower I could use the trees to my advantage as I dodged and weaved my way through the jungle. I used every ounce of strength I had as I kept a watch for the hawks who were gaining the distance between me and them. As they were very close to me, having looked back to see them, I turned around my head, however too late as I flew right into a thick branch, hitting it with full force as I hit my head. The impact sent me tumbling downward, along the way hitting branches underneath, which increased my pain more and more. And well I even felt something pierce me, but I was so full of adrenaline and fear that I really didn't feel anything at first. Eventually my fall stopped as I fell through some thick jungle foliage before touching down on the ground, the foliage hiding me from view fortunately as the hawks lost track of me.

"Where did he go!?" I could hear one of them shout, clearly upset at having lost me.

"He couldn't have gone far, we'll find him soon enough." A second replied.

"Well we better find him quickly, I'm hungry for some real exotic prey." The third one finished as I heard them fly off in different directions, away from me as I breathed a sigh of relief before checking myself… And that's when it hit me both mentally and physically.

"Oh no…" I said as what pierced me was a thick little branch which stuck out from the main branch of the tree I bumped into, getting lodged into me as my weight caused it to snap free and go with me to the ground, as it was stuck in me, inserted in me, red liquid was slowly forming around it as just looking at that made me feel a lot weaker than I was just a few minutes ago. "Well I guess I'll see you soon Juju…" I resigned myself to my fate…

* * *

**And I think I'll end the chapter there!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and well looking froward to the next!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	5. Stroke of Luck

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to today's question, a thank you to xForsakenSnowAngelx for the fav and follow!**

**And now today's question, we'll take a break from Star Wars. (Mostly because the next Clone Wars episode is not out yet)**

**Today's question is…**

**If it was announced that a third Rio movie is coming, with a teaser trailer, what do you think would be the most surprising thing you could think of?**

**Me: It would come as a huge surprise if Blu was to find out his parents are well and alive and looking for him. But an even bigger surprise would be if Jewel's mother is somehow alive still!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Stroke of Luck

* * *

(Blu's POV)

Night was falling and I have been flying for hours now, making sure to keep my eyes wide open for any signs of Roberto as sleep started to conquer me. However I had to keep going, only stopping for a little drink and food and also to ask those I saw if they have seen Roberto, having to describe him of course. Luckily on my journey, a few of those I talked to said they have seen Roberto flying treetop level.

I did guess that Roberto would fly in a northern direction, I knew that he knew that the majority of the human cities were to the east and to the west laid the Andes Mountain range and well the south direction only gets colder and colder. The only sensible direction was north, in which there were hundreds of miles of seemingly endless jungle. Hundreds of miles that one bird could hide in if he or she wanted to run away, but I was determined to search every inch until I found Roberto.

However I also knew I needed to take care of myself as my body and mind was exhausted and my wings were starting to ache. I had to stop and rest for an extended time, I can't find Roberto if I get hurt can I? Looking for a spot to rest in, I found a small empty hole in a tree, enough to fit me in as I flew down and in, sighing I laid down, not quite sleeping as I still had my eyes open.

"Maybe I should have gone after him in the first place…" I thought out loud. "Than none of this would have happened, we could have talked through things and figured it out together." I blamed myself as I felt a tear form and run down my cheek, raising a wing, I wiped it as I thought of Roberto…

I knew Roberto was tough enough, but well I knew he had some weaknesses and well out here alone I had no idea what trouble he could get into. Maybe having to deal with troublesome animals like I had with those monkeys taking my fanny pack or even worse… If Roberto was to be captured by poachers, much like how I was when I was a chick, but how Roberto would deal with it… It would surely break him.

"No, everything's going to be alright…" I reassured myself. "You're going to find him, bring him back home and we will talk over about all of this." I promised as I had to close my eyes, getting some sleep…

(Roberto's POV)

I had no idea why I was still alive, I felt myself slipping away, just wanting to see that white light above my head grow brighter and the angels descend towards me, but it never happened. To be honest I didn't care how I went, if I was to go quietly or those hawks came and made a meal of me, I just wanted the pain to go away, not just through my whole body, but the pain my heart.

Even still, I tried to pull the stick that got wedged into my body, but with me being so weak and the stick very deep in there, it was impossible and when I did it only hurt more and more as red liquid gushed out, which only made me even weaker.

"Well that's not going anytime soon…" I said as I coughed violently, feeling very cold as my body shook, even with me wrapping my wings around myself, it was hard to be warm. "Well, this can't get any worse can it?"

And that's when I heard it… The crack of thunder, followed by more as I looked up and through the tight cracks in the jungle foliage above me, the clouds in the sky were very grey as a raindrop at that moment fell right on my beak… And in just the time of a few minutes it was pouring down, making things even colder and well now wetter.

"I just had to say it didn't I?" I said as I found myself getting sicker and sicker as the red liquid that escaped my body started to run down mixing with the rainwater and creating a light red puddle around me.

(Blu's POV)

The crack of loud thunder woke me up as my eyes shot open as I looked and saw the rain literally pouring down in sheets. Rubbing any remaining tiredness from my eyes I got up and took a look at the outside, and well it looked like it has been raining for quite some time and it didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. I knew that flying out in this kind of rain was not good for any bird and well with the lightning, there was a chance it could hit me. However I rested long enough and every second I wasted the further Roberto would get…

"And Eduardo and Maria go looking for the both of us…" I said softly as I took a deep breath and flew on out, ignoring the rain battering down on me as I stayed beneath treetop level so I can have some shelter from the weather from the trees.

Flying on and on, ignoring the cold liquid running down my sides, I kept my eyes open as I looked and looked around, despite the poor visibility, looking for any signs of Roberto. For what felt like hours, I dragged myself on, I didn't want to lose hope that I would eventually catch up to Roberto, but minute by minute it was a losing hope.

Just when I was about to take a quick rest, looking downward for some natural shelter, I spotted tiny patches of blue through some jungle foliage, there were not too many blue things in the jungle…

"It can't be…" I told myself as I dived down, straight through the jungle foliage as by some miracle it was Roberto, but he wasn't in good shape…

(Roberto's POV)

As I heard the rustling of the jungle foliage, clearly not the result of the rain that was pouring, my very first thought was that the hawks finally found me and were going to make a meal of me. However as whatever it was appeared in front of me, I couldn't decide whether I was dreaming or not.

"Roberto!" Blu shouted at me as he came by my side, clearly scared at my condition as he looked me over, his eyes stopping at the stick wedged in me.

"What took you so long Blu?" I smiled weakly, trying to make a joke in light of this situation.

"That's not funny…" Blu smiled through his tears. "How long have you been like this?"

"For about a day now I guess…" I answered, taking a guess. "I tried to remove this, but I just can't…"

"That's good, that stick in you is what's keeping you alive, you take it out, your insides might get infected and it's keeping most of your blood in you." Blu told me as I had to chuckle yet again.

"Juju said you were a bit of a nerd…" I smiled as Blu took things more seriously.

"Come on Roberto, I'm here to get you back home and by the looks of things, we need to hurry." Blu told me as he started to help me up, but that's when I remembered…"

"Wait Blu…" I now said more seriously myself. "We can't go just yet… There's a group of…" And before I could finish, the foliage once more shook as through it came one of the hawks, followed after by the other two as they all had evil smiles and hungry expressions as they licked their beaks.

"Well, well… Looks like we're going to have double the meal today boys…" The first hawk said as Blu stood in front of me…

**A little bit before…**

(Third person POV)

"We searched everywhere around here…" One of the hawks complained. "Where could he have gone!?"

"I'm hungry, can't we just go kill something else?" Another one asked.

"I want exotic bird, and want that one even if I have to search for two whole weeks, keep looking!" The third one and leader demanded as suddenly they saw another one of those blue birds flying close by… Blu…

"Hey, it's another one of those birds, lets go after him instead!" The second hawk suggested.

"No wait… He might be looking for the one we were initially going after…" The leader thought. "If we follow him, he might lead us to our original prey… Than we can have twice the food…"

"That's a good idea!" The first hawk agreed. "It'll make our wait worth it!"

**Back to the present…**

(Roberto's POV)

"Well, we're dead…" I thought as there was no way out of this for Blu and I…

* * *

**So how are they going to get out of this? Find that out in the next chapter!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	6. Hanging in There

H**ey everybird! What's up!?**

**Back with the next chapter and hope you all have been waiting patiently for it!**

**But of course before we get to the next chapter, today's question!**

**Which is…**

**How did you enjoy the latest Clone Wars episode, which featured the return of one of the best characters from Star Wars, Ashoka Tano?**

**Me: I thought it was actually a meh introduction to the return of Ashoka and well those of you who know me know that Ashoka is one of my most favorite Star Wars characters, but well I guess it was rather okay, not all returns have to be so in your face about it and I do know that Ashoka will fight Maul, so it will be worth the wait! But for the other things, it's great to see how the underworld of Coruscant runs again and seeing the two sisters that Ashoka meets, Trace and Rafa and how the sisters are different and how Ashoka gets along with both of them was great to see.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hanging in There

* * *

(Blu's POV)

I stood in front of Roberto, making sure to put my body in between him and the hawks as they would need to get past me first. It was taking every ounce of my will, strength, and courage to face off against the three bigger birds. However I was willing to go first before Roberto if we were to be gone today.

"Such a brave little birdie… Almost feel bad about eating you…" The leader chuckled, while the other two followed suit.

"You want him, you're going to have to deal with me first…" I stated as my talons found a stick as I gently grabbed onto it, waiting for the right moment…

"You against the three of us?" The second hawk rolled his eyes. "This will be easy…"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that…" I said as I quickly lifted up the stick in my talons before using it to smack the side of the first hawk and well using the couple of seconds of surprise to fly away, gambling on the fact that they would chase after me in anger…

"Come on, lets get after him!" The leader shouted to the other hawks with him.

"What about this one?" The third hawk pointing to Roberto as I looked back to wonder if they would take the bait which was me.

"We'll come back for him, it's not like he's going anywhere." The leader replied as he finally began flying after me, followed a second later by the other two.

Flying through the rain, dodging trees, I made sure to check my back as the hawks, who had of course bigger wings than me and thus able to fly faster and start to catch up to me, I looked for any advantage I could. Putting every muscle I had, refusing to give up I felt the adrenaline rush through me as I focused on finding my way to beat these hawks. Eventually up ahead I spotted a small cave and well with the sky all cloudy, making the day darker, it was pretty dark in the cave itself. Added to the fact that it looked like the roof of the small cave looked pretty weak, with the rainwater pouring down, it would grow weaker and it would only take a small amount of effort to topple the cave entrance, enough to completely seal off the cave…

"There's my chance…" I told myself as I checked behind to see the hawks hot on my tail, very near to catching me, I made sure they saw me as I headed straight for the cave, getting lost in the darkness as the hawks followed in after me, but of course being pitch black they couldn't see me or well anything for that matter…

"Where did he go!?" The leader demanded as he told to see around him.

"He's in here somewhere…" The second hawk said as I quietly walked out, keeping my eye on the confused hawks… "Got him!" The second hawk said as he had his huge claws wrapped around a neck.

"It's me you idiot!" The third hawk yelled through the choked hold on his neck.

"Hey, don't call me an idiot!" The second hawk snapped back.

"You are too, how do you not know it's me!?" The third hawk argued back.

"Will you two shut up and find that stupid bird!?" The leader said angrily at the other two, clearly upset he lost me, but well…

"Should have just grabbed me right away…" I smiled as I triggered the weak link holding back the weak roof that would give way eventually, only speeding up the process as the whole cave entrance began collapsing as the hawks now took notice and started to make their way out, but of course it was too late as the entrance was sealed with rocks, blocking the way out for the predatory birds.

"Just you wait until we get out, we're going to find and eat you in the end!" The leader stated.

"Oh I'll be long gone by than…" I chuckled as I told myself in my head as now finally being free, I made my way back to Roberto, hopefully he was still in one piece and awake…

And well getting back he was, but his condition was getting worse and worse with each passing second… As I settled down once more besides him, he was barely keeping his eyes open as he saw me, giving me a weak smile.

"Blu…" Roberto spoke before giving a cough. "Next time maybe tell me what you're going to do first…" Roberto trying to be funny despite the serious situation and well a part of me couldn't resist but smile.

"Well, I needed to think quickly, I'm sorry." I said as I than got serious. "Now come on, we have to get back home."

"It's too late for me Blu…" Roberto giving up. "I'm a goner, you should go back home without me… Live your life… Be happy with your kids and your own family."

"Hey!" I shouted through tears forming in my eyes. "I didn't come all this way to hear you give up, I came to get you back home and that's what I'm going to do. "And besides…" I took a deep breath. "I love you Roberto." I admitted as I then gave a very loving kiss to Roberto's beak, giving him the will to continue on as I held it for a good long minute before breaking it, needing to get back to reality.

"Thank you Blu…" Roberto smiled as he ha to close his eyes, entering a dreamlike state.

"Now, we're both going back home, please hang on Roberto, I need you." I told him as I gently got ready, grabbing onto Roberto gently as I began to carry him all by myself.

And well I carried my kids and even Jewel before plenty of times, but well of course Roberto was heavier and I had to carry him over quite a long distance, but I was determined to make it back safe and sound and hopefully get Roberto the proper medical attention he needed to get back on his talons again…

**About a day later, back at the Blue macaw tribe…**

(Alex's POV)

Blu has been gone for several days now and well both Eduardo and my mother, despite promising they would wait awhile before sending out search parties themselves, were getting very anxious as they both wanted to send out the search teams right away. However with both Mimi and I urging the two tribe leaders to have some faith in Blu, they held back, but for how long I don't know…

I had, of course, faith in Blu, whenever he set a goal himself, he never failed to deliver as promised, but even I had some worries that Blu ran into more trouble than he could handle…

"We can't keep waiting…" Eduardo said as he was with my mother and I, along with Mimi and Bia, Carla, and Tiago, with their boy/girlfriends, all of us meeting in an empty hollow. "I'm giving the order for the blue macaw teams to head on out.

"Eduardo, please…" Mimi begged her brother. "Blu will come back with Roberto, he will…"

"I waited long enough…" Eduardo stood his ground.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Eduardo here." My mother added. "The more we wait, the worse it will get, I'll also give out the order."

"Mother, as your son, I have to say this…" I said. "You have to give Blu more time."

"I'm sorry son, but I think we waited long enough, if it makes you feel better, you can go as well if you want." My mother putting a wing on my shoulder.

It was at that moment when my mother put her wing on my shoulder that we heard something going on outside the hollow as both Blue and Scarlet macaws were all chatting in worry with each other as well all of us inside the hollow came on out to see…

"Blu!" I shouted as he was carrying Roberto in his talons, not replying as he just came towards us, gently setting down Roberto in front of us as he needed to catch his breath back, clearly exhausted from his ordeal, but quickly regaining his voice.

"Don't just stand there, Roberto needs help!" Blu told all of us as both Eduardo and my mother hurried up, getting as many healers as possible here.

As the rest of us got around Roberto, who was knocked out, too weak to open his eyes, we got set to carry him into the hollow to make him comfortable. As we got set to bring him inside, I turned to look at Blu and well he was quiet…

"Blu?" I asked my adoptive brother as he just looked at me and well passed out from who knows how long he has been flying back home, carrying the extra weight of Roberto as he just fell down on the tree branch leading to the hollow.

* * *

**And I'll end it off on there!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and well looking froward to how Blu will handle himself while Roberto recovers!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	7. Making it Back Home

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So I hope you're all still staying healthy and safe through this time, things are certainly coming to a climax in the world and it is a scary time… But things always get better in the end! We just have to keep hoping and praying to whatever god or gods we believe in and we'll get through this!**

**Anyway… On to today's question…**

**So I have recently rewatched Ready Player One, which is a great movie about what if everyone had a VR set and could literally jump into a virtual world and basically live a second life in there, so lets say we lived in a world like that, what would you like to do there?**

**Me: I would like nothing more than to spend the majority of my time on Planet Doom, the most dangerous place in that reality, but the best place for action and collecting large amounts of coin to upgrade my character.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Making it Back Home

* * *

(Blu's POV)

I don't know how long I was out of it, the last thing I remembered was seeing my family carry Roberto into the empty hollow they just came out from, before I finally let myself collapse from the exhaustion of my long flight back home, carrying the extra weight, but it was worth it. While I was out, I felt nothing, could see nothing, well since my eyes were closed, but I dreamt about Jewel, her reaction to my newfound sexuality, whether or not she approved of it I couldn't exactly tell.

Eventually I came back to reality as my eyes found the strength to start opening back up, blinking slowly a few times as everything at first was blurry. The first things I could see were the insides of a hollow and a red and white feathered face looking down at me, the bird's beak moving and saying something, but I couldn't make it out yet as it took some time to finally become alert. And when I finally was…

"What happened!?" I asked, panting rapidly. "Where am I?" I asked, my breath out of sync as there was Alex right next to me as he calmed me down.

"Easy Blu, you were out of it for the rest of yesterday and then the night." Alex told me. "I was starting to get really worried about you."

"Where's Roberto?" I then asked, still not relaxed as I needed to know. "Is he alright!?"

"He's okay Blu, in fact he's right here." Alex told me as he stepped aside to reveal Roberto, his wound having been fixed up as the stick lodged in him has been removed and replaced by a leaf bandage, Roberto was sound asleep, snoring normally as the natural made medicine was working, keeping him still and able to sleep right so his wound could heal better.

Getting up from my laid position, my legs feeling a little shaky as I nearly fell back down, but Alex caught me and helped me stand up straight as I regained my balance. With that I made my way over to Roberto, smiling as I was thankful he was alright, it was a rather tough ordeal for the both of us…

"If you don't mind me asking Blu…" Alex spoke from behind me, having waited for a couple of minutes before speaking. "How did you manage to find Roberto and carry him back by yourself?" Alex wondered as I began explaining things while thinking about the return trip to home…

**Awhile back…**

A couple hours passed since I got back to Roberto after beating the hawks and trapping them for at least a good time, long enough for both Roberto and I to escape and be back home. It has stopped pouring as the rain started to taper off and the sun once more started to shine through as only occasional water drops fell from the tree leaves. With the rain no longer a problem, it was a little easier to carry Roberto, but still a little difficult as I decided it was best for me to take a break and for the both of us to eat something, to keep up both of our strength for the trip back.

"Okay, I think it's time we take a short break." I let out as my breathing was a little ragged. "We're far enough away from those hawks."

"Yes, but they're not the only danger out here Blu…" Roberto reminded me.

"I know, but we both need our strength, I'm going to get some food for us." I said as before I could leave, Roberto took my wing.

"Don't leave me Blu, I'm scared…" Roberto admitted as he was helpless now to do anything to defend himself.

"Hey, I wouldn't be gone for long, I'll be back before you know it." I told Roberto, giving him a kiss on his forehead before going off to find some food for us.

(Roberto's POV)

With Blu leaving me, disappearing from view, I took my mind off the jungle by thinking about Blu and his care towards me, no wonder why Juju fell for him, he was so different from well me and every other male in the tribe. I in fact began punishing myself for flying away, thinking that Blu would hate me, I guess my worst fears got to me. And well deep in my own thoughts, it wasn't long for Blu to come back, having found some fresh fruit and nuts, as much as he could carry for the both of us.

"Okay, this should sustain us until tomorrow." Blu said as he settled down, laying the food in between us.

"You're getting better at this whole wild side thing Blu…" I joked, smiling as Blu smiled back.

"Well, Jewel taught me a lot, plus when she was pregnant with the kids I often had to bring her a ton of food when she had her cravings, barely got any sleep during that time." Blu chuckled as his face turned into a sad expression, bringing up Jewel was hard for him. "I miss her."

"Yeah me too…" I added. "She was the best girl in the tribe." I commented as Blu wiped away some tears.

"Well, lets not have this go to waste." Blu said as he broke up some nuts, giving me half as Blu had to partially feed me, with me being in such condition.

After finishing our meal, Blu once more grabbed onto me as we flew on until night came and we found an empty hollow in a tree, going inside and getting ready to go to sleep. As I laid down as comfortably as I could, Blu came up besides me, putting his wings over me, making sure to not touch my wound, as it felt warm and peaceful, I looked back to come face to face with Blu.

"Blu?" I asked softly.

"Thought you could use some comfort, especially in your condition, you need it, trust me." Blu told me as he came froward, nuzzling his beak against mine, making my heart flutter as I just had to accept it and with Blu holding onto me I did manage to have a peaceful sleep.

Morning came and it was time for us to finish our journey back home, when I woke, I felt much weaker than yesterday as I looked at my wound, the red liquid around it having gotten a lot darker and well dried up as I found it harder to breathe. My gaze turned to Blu as he was also looking at my wound, trying very hard not to show any concern for me.

"Blu…" I said, finding my voice more ragged and hoarse than ever before.

"You're going to make it, but we need to go now." Blu simply said as he gently grabbed onto me with his talons. "Just hang on Roberto, it's not that much longer." Blu staying brave for the both of us as we were off, or well Blu carrying me as I tried my very hardest to stay awake, but found it harder and harder as the hours passed by for the reminder of the trip.

Soon enough we did make it as up ahead I could see the distinctive features that marked the border of the tribe, the very border I last saw when I flew away. As the border was very close, Blu was happy as he looked down at me with happiness.

"We made it Roberto, we're back home." Blu told me as I felt myself starting to slip away.

"I don't think I can hang on anymore Blu…" I said in a very low tone.

"Don't you quit on me now Roberto!" Blu urged me. "We're almost there!"

However that was the last thing I heard as my eyes closed and blackness visited me …

(Blu's POV)

"And the last thing I remember was fainting in front of you…" I finished telling the story to Alex as he was rather impressed by my endurance to get back home.

"Well Blu, your struggle paid off, you made it back and Roberto's going to be okay." Alex told me as if on cue, Roberto began moving, becoming alert and awake as he slowly opened his own eyes, just like me blinking a few times to get the blurriness out before clearly seeing Alex and I, forming a smile.

"Is this heaven?" Roberto asked as I put a wing under Roberto's head, cradling him with my wing.

"No, it's not." I answered as I began crying a little. "It's real, welcome back Roberto."

"Thank goodness." Roberto smiled more as I could hear Alex clear his throat before speaking.

"Well, this looks like a good time to leave you two alone." Alex giving us some privacy. "Good to see you alright Roberto." Alex finished before leaving us alone.

As Alex left, Roberto looked down at his patched up wound and well he tried to move, but it hurt him still as I gently urged Roberto to settle back down, holding him down to relax.

"Don't move Roberto, it's going to take some time to heal still, you need to rest and stay still." I told him as Roberto had no choice but to listen to me.

"Alright…" Roberto giving up right away. "But you're going to stay here right?"

"I'm never going to leave your side Roberto, I'm staying right here until you're back to your old self." I assured Roberto as I laid down next to him, wrapping my wings around him to keep him warm as our faces were only a couple of mere inches. "I love you Roberto, forever and ever."

"Love you too Blu." Roberto replied back as he sighed in relaxation before we shared a passionate kiss and Roberto fell back to sleep, but not before nuzzling his head underneath mine into my chest as I accepted this, gently bringing Roberto closer to me as I also fell right to sleep.

* * *

**And I'll leave it off on there!**

**Hope you enjoyed seeing these two come to terms and embracing their new relationship!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	8. Bonded for Life

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**Well this is the last chapter of this short story! I hope you did enjoy this rather quick tale and well it could have been longer, but I really want to get to other stuff! I might make a longer version in the future, but we'll see!**

**Speaking of other things…**

**I did say that next I will tell Blu's story in the Star Wars universe during the events of Rogue One and before the events in The Scarlet Rebel, but well I have thought of another story that some might like better… But I'm going to save that for a separate post which will come tomorrow!**

**So without further ado, since this is the last chapter, no questions and lets get to the conclusion!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bonded for Life

* * *

(Roberto's POV)

It has been a couple of weeks since Blu brought me back to the tribe and I began the recovery from my injuries, staying idle in the hollow I was brought in, spending my time just laying down in order for my wound to heal. However it wasn't all that bad, Blu came by several times each day, making sure I ate and well just to look after me, even spending some nights to sleep with me. As my wound healed up nicely and well I was finally permitted to come on out by the healers, finally being able to fly once again after so long, Blu told me he had a surprise for me as he told me to meet him by the clay banks.

A couple of weeks ago I would have been scared to do so, but well now knowing Blu did love me, I had some confidence as I flew to the clay banks, seeing Blu on top, waiting patiently for me as he wore a smile seeing me. Smiling in return I settled down next to Blu as he came froward to hug me as I hugged back.

"Good to see you healthy and flying about Roberto." Blu told me. "How are you feeling?

"Still a little discomfort, but I'm doing much better thanks to you." I replied. "So what's this surprise?"

"Well, we have to walk a little, but I'm going to cover your eyes while we do so." Blu told me as I didn't question it, letting Blu do so as I nodded, Blu's feathery wings covering my eyes as it did tickle a little, letting out some chuckles.

"Hope it's not a long walk, this tickles." I told Blu.

"Don't worry, it wouldn't." Blu answered as he began walking, joining him in sync as it was only about a minute or two until Blu spoke up again.

"Okay, we're here, ready?" Blu said to me.

"Ready." I answered as Blu slowly uncovered my eyes as well I was rather confused at first.

In two rows were close birds I knew, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, as well as Eduardo, Mimi, and even Alex's mother Maria as well as his siblings Lisa and Liz. And finally there was Alex, up front and in the center. All of them had smiles on as Blu looked at me to explain things.

"I know we kinda of made things official, but I thought maybe putting together a ceremony would make it feel real for the both of us." Blu told me as I then realized what he meant."

"Blu, I…" I couldn't get out the words as Blu put a wingtip to my beak.

"Just roll with it Roberto." Blu told me as he then extended out a wing for me to take, it was a few seconds as I nervously took Blu's wing, but I held firm when I did as we both walked down the space in between the two rows of witnesses to come before Alex. "Thanks for doing this brother." Blu told Alex.

"Anytime Blu." Alex replied back as he started the small ceremony. "Now, if everyone can settle down and stay quiet, we'll begin." Alex spoke to everyone as there was silence.

As it did become quiet, all I could hear was the fast beating of my heart as well as my steady breathing, feeling Blu's wing hold onto mine as Alex looked down at Blu and I.

"Now, look at each other, holding both wings and we'll do the vows." Alex told us as Blu and I turned to look at each other, raising my other wing as I joined it with Blu's before I raised my head, looking right into Blu's hazel colored eyes, which silently told me to relax, to which I did. "Now, Blu, do you take Roberto to be your husband, to love and care for him in times of sickness and health for however long you both shall live?" Alex looking at Blu.

"I do." Blu stated in confidence before Alex turned to me as I tried to relax.

"Roberto, do you take Blu to be your husband, to love and care for him in times of sickness and health for however long you both shall live?" Alex asked to me as I found it hard to answer right away, but both Blu and Alex were patient as I found that piece of courage I needed to say the two little words…

"I do." I let out.

"Well in the power placed onto me, I now pronounce you man and man, you may now kiss each other." Alex finished as he took a step back to give Blu and I some room as Blu came froward and placed his beak onto mine as I was fully relaxed.

With making this official and well with Blu fully embracing me with his love, I found peace at last as I returned the kiss, in my own world with Blu as I could faintly hear all the witnesses clapping their wings, even thought it should have sounded a lot louder since they were only inches from Blu and I. Finally, after a solid couple of minutes, we released the kiss as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Blu." I smiled.

"Me too Roberto, forever." Blu returned.

**Years later…**

(Blu's POV)

Having finished on thinking about the set of events which led to a new change in my life and well getting back to the present, I noticed Roberto, who was still next to me, was struggling a little to stay awake, not wanting to fall asleep without me as I smiled.

"Roberto, you still awake." I asked my mate as Roberto was surprised to hear me talking to him as I must have been in my own world for quite some time, Roberto shaking his head as he refocused his attention to me.

"Yeah… Sorry about that… Didn't want to fall asleep on you." Roberto apologized to me.

"It's okay, I was lost in my own world, come on sleepyhead, lets get back to bed, we got another day ahead of us." I told Roberto as I helped him get back inside and onto our nest, but before we got inside… "Oh and do you mind if I snuggle up against you for the rest of the night?" I asked Roberto.

"Sure thing Blu." Roberto smiled at me as he got into the nest first as he patted the empty spot next to him before I joined in, snuggling up against Roberto as I placed my head onto his chest before Roberto wrapped his wings around me. "Goodnight Blu, love you." Roberto told me as he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too Roberto." I sighed happily as I relaxed and closed my eyes, falling asleep with my loving mate, ready to spend another day with him tomorrow and the many years ahead for the both of us.

The End.

* * *

**And I hope you enjoyed this happy conclusion and I'll see you tomorrow with the post I talked about above!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


End file.
